Lucy Lost
by Pikaskye
Summary: Lucy gives up everything to save the lives of her friends. [one-shot]


"Master. Master."

Despairing Lucy Heartfilia looked around her dully at the chaos and destruction. She was in shock, feeling hollow as her thoughts for the future ebbed away. She had finally managed to get a moment of empty peace from the battlefield, but she wasn't sure how long it was going to last. Not that she cared. Her life, or more specifically, her will to live, was gone, along with the boy dying at her feet. Standing up on cut and bruised legs, she got up and looked outside, feeling lifeless, even though there was blood still pumping in her veins.

The sky was painted red, with smoke and fire clouding the crimson hue. Mercurius castle was crumbling slowly, almost in slow motion, as the loud calls of dragons echoed through the destroyed town. From here, almost half-way across the city, she could just see the Eclipse Gate, the cause of the frightful war, man against beast. She remained standing there for a second, and then started to swoon.

Stumbling, finally realizing how weak and tired and sore she felt, as Leo, her faithful spirit, caught her. His words were blurry in her mind though.

"Lucy! Master! Please don't—SNAP OUT OF IT!" he called. The ginger haired spirit was very concerned for his Master. Lucy, the bouncing cheerful blonde, was weak, and she wasn't responding to him at all. Giving a glance to the dying, unconscious boy at their feet, he realized that even if they managed to win, Lucy wouldn't ever be the same. It was all because of _him_.

Ultear's lost time magic was a minute too soon. Natsu had been crushed under the dragon, the one he didn't see coming, right after he had a glimpse of his future. His Master had been watching, crying, as the pink-haired Dragon Slayer emerged, broken and bloody from the dragon's foot. He had helped her carry Natsu here, where they would be safe for the moment.

"LUCY!" he screamed. Finally, the girl looked dully at him, her chocolate eyes, normally bright, were blurry and unfocused.

"What?" she snapped. The celestial spirit mage with no will to live had no more fight left in her. She was dirty and her clothes were shredded and she was beyond tired, but she didn't care. Natsu was dead, or at least nearly. He was beyond help, going where she couldn't reach him. Lucy was despairing because she wouldn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

Leo was going to regret this for the rest of his days, meaning forever, but he would do anything to make her happy. "There's something that we could do... to help everybody. Including Natsu." He started slowly. Lucy's head snapped towards him, wide-eyed.

"But you would only have a month left to live. This spell skips time and takes all of your energy, leaving you only enough to live a month or so." Lucy stared at him. "After that... you'd die." He pressed his lips together. He couldn't believe he was telling her this, but he couldn't help himself. Lucy wouldn't make it without Natsu, he knew that, and there was no other option for her if he died. Leo knew there would be no chance for his Master if he didn't make it.

"Teach me." Lucy stood up determinedly.

He swallowed, tears forming in his eyes. "Y-You have to repeat... everything I say." He said. Pausing, he didn't want to do it, but he continued. "Open, Gate to the Future... take all but a month, t-to save my friends and f-fam...ily—" for a moment, the spirit couldn't continue and his lip started quivering. "—m-my life, I give to you to... save them."

It was a relatively short and easy and dangerous spell, and Lucy started chanting. "Open, Gate of the Future," a large, silver Magic Circle opened up beneath her, blowing her hair back. "Take all but a month," the blonde started crying. When Natsu woke up and found out—"to save my friends and family," she was going to do it. For the population of Mercurius, for the fighting Guilds, for Fairy Tail, but mostly for Him.

Her many spirits started floating in a circle around her, wailing apologies, dancing in the air, saluting, rolling their eyes while crying, giving her their individual 'Yo', snipping scissors, bowing, mooing goodbyes, adjusting shades, waving frantically, humming a calming tune, or ticking nervously, as Leo began to fade. He gave her a shaky grin. "Summoning us will only shorten your lifespan, but we'll look forward to seeing you again," he said, crying.

Lucy nodded, crying also. She had such faithful friends, who had stood up with her until the very end. "My life, I give to you to save them." there was a flash of light, and Lucy collapsed on the ground, next to Natsu, who had miraculously began to heal, everything silent except the distant roaring in the background.

* * *

Lucy looked at her calendar again. It had been two and a half weeks since the battle of Mercurius, and they had finally been able to return to Magnolia. Lucy had gotten comfortable, and to everyone else she seemed normal, not knowing that she cried herself to sleep every night, wondering if she would ever wake up again.

Of course, nobody except Natsu. After he had woken up, amazingly making it through after he was crushed by a dragon, he noticed Lucy beside him unconscious. He had shaken her awake as best as he could and protected her until all the fighting was finished. They spent a week in the infirmary and healed and celebrated, but everyone had changed at least in the slightest, seeing their comrades die and watching the near end of the world, but to Natsu Lucy seemed the one most shaken.

He didn't know why.

Natsu burst into her house, like he always did, and was shocked to see her crying. He nearly stumbled off the window sill, already precariously perched on it. "Lucy!" he cried, running up to her. The blonde quickly dropped the calendar to the floor and looked away. "Luce, what's wrong?"

She still hadn't told him. It was killing her, but if she told him he would spend the rest of the month trying to find a cure. It meant less to spend with her in the final weeks she had.

"It's nothing." She lied. "It was a sad book I had just finished reading." Natsu could tell by Lucy's quick heartbeat that she was lying. He didn't like to use force, but he knew she wouldn't look at him and tell him the truth if he didn't. Taking her elbow firmly but gently, he spun her around and put his hands on either side of the wall so she couldn't escape.

Leaning his face close, onyx eyes searching terrified chocolate ones, he asked, "no, seriously Lucy. What's bugging you? I can tell if you're lying." He said.

"It's nothing!" she snapped. Oh, how badly she wanted to tell her stupid pink-haired Dragon Slayer. But she couldn't. Rubbing her nose with the back of her hand, she pushed Natsu away roughly. He blinked, slightly in shock.

"Was it the battle of Mercurius? Did someone hurt you? What—"

"Natsu, just shut up and LEAVE MY HOUSE!" she screamed. Natsu recoiled. She was clearly upset, and didn't want to talk about it yet. Climbing out of her window, looking at her concernedly, his powerful ears caught the quiet 'I'm sorry," hiccupped between sobs as he left the neighborhood.

* * *

At the guild, Natsu was mad. He struck Gray harder than he meant to after they got into a fight, punched a hole into the request board, and finally had to get pulled aside by Erza.

Before she could scold him, he asked. "Erza? Have you notice something strange about Lucy lately?" Erza blinked at the sudden question. It clicked for her.

"Did something happen? Between you two?" The scarlet haired warrior asked. Natsu nodded, lost when it came to these things. He could clearly tell that his friend was upset, but didn't know what to do about it.

"C-could you... go ask her? You're probably better to ask. She screamed at me earlier." He mumbled. Erza let go of the sword she was holding at his neck and dropped him, Natsu landing on his feet.

Titania smiled tightly. "I'll go see."

* * *

Lucy was on her bed, buried underneath the covers curled up into a ball. She wanted to spend every free moment she had with her nakama [partner] but she didn't want to go to the guild right now. Tears were flowing freely down her face when she heard the knock at her door. _That didn't take long. _

"Lucy, this is Erza." The scarlet called. "I know you're in there."

Lucy didn't reply, hoping that Titania would get the hint and leave.

"Lucy, I'm not leaving until you open this door." A pause.

"Lucy, if you do not answer this door I'll break it down to go see you!" Lucy, knowing Erza's threats were true, sighed, got up, rubbed her eyes, and opened the door. Erza was waiting there. Lucy knew she looked like crap right now, the red eyes and she still had her pyjamas on, and her hair was a mess. Erza paid no attention to it though, coming inside and planting herself down on the bed, refusing to leave until Lucy gave her answers.

Lucy sighed, hiccupping occasionally. "Erza, I can tell you the truth or a lie. Which one do you want?" when Erza didn't reply, she started. "to save everyone's lives at the battle of Mercurius, I used a spell that took away everything except the last month of my life." Erza gasped. "and I only have about two weeks to live. Please don't tell Natsu." Lucy's eyes went wide and pleading. "if Natsu found out he would go off to look for a cure. If he thinks I died on a mission or something, it'll be easier for him." Lucy's lip quivered. Knowing you only had a week or two to live was scary. "if he thinks he could have found a cure before I died... I don't know what would happen to him."

Erza nodded, then hugged Lucy in a bone crushing hug. "you're right. What about... before you go, I'll come with you. You wouldn't want to spend your last hours alone."

"I won't tell Natsu."

* * *

The next week was about having fun for Lucy. She went shopping with Juvia and Levy and Lisanna, went on a short mission with Gray, Natsu, and Happy, laughed as Master and Cana had a drinking contest, talked 'girl' with Mira, had an argument with Evergreen and Elfman about manliness, giggled with Wendy and Carla—

All while Erza, burdened with the weight of knowing Lucy's time was short, waiting for the day where they would head off, watched from the shadows.

* * *

"Lucy, what about we go on a mission together? Just the two of us?" Erza inquired, showing her the new mission fake they had planned up. Lucy looked up, nodding happily.

"Sure, why not?" she said. Natsu, sitting beside her, had his mouth slightly open in surprise.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer protested. "But Lucy!" he whined. "it can't be just the two of you! I'm your partner!" he pouted.

Erza knew Lucy was gonna break into tears if she had to fight with Natsu. "No, Natsu, I'd like to have a little fun mission with Lucy on my own. You get to have her every other time, so I'm bringing her this time." She started dragging the girl to the guild's gates. Lucy already had her things packed, since they had planned everything.

The train ride was mostly in silence. They sat across from one another but neither exchanged a word. Both stared out the window.

Before they got off to their stop, Lucy started crying. "Erza, I don't want to trick Fairy Tail." She said. "I want to tell them the truth, so I wrote them a letter. Please give this to them once you get back." She handed her an envelope. There was tiny water marks on it, signs that she was crying while she wrote it. Erza took it sadly.

"Yes, Lucy." The scarlet was trying to hold back tears, taking the letter softly. She was steeling herself for what was to come. Lucy had sensed that her time was near.

* * *

They had walked through the town and into the forest, where Lucy would disappear in private and Erza would tell everyone what had happened. For hours, they waited on the dirty forest ground, waiting for Lucy to blink out, or begin to fade, or something, because they weren't sure how she was going to die.

It was getting dark when Lucy began to fade. She pressed her lips together, but she had run out of tears to cry. She was coloured a golden hue, and her hair had begun to move in an invisible wind. Erza stared at her, not sure what to feel. Surprise, fear, shock, sadness? She felt a mixture of them all.

"T-tell Fairy Ta—" Lucy wanted to get her last words out, but she was interrupted.

"Erza? Lucy?" someone called. Their heads shot towards the sound.

"Lucy! Erza!" by the sound of his voice, they knew that he had caught on to the scent. Suddenly, the bushed rustled and a pink-haired Dragon Slayer and Happy the Exceed burst into the plain.

"Hey gu—" Natsus jaw dropped when he realized Lucy was glowing. She had also begun to float a foot off the ground. It took him a second to register, and then he spun on the Knight. "what's wrong with Lucy?" he demanded.

Erza seemed speechless. She wasn't expecting this, and tears began falling down her cheeks. She couldn't speak though, so Lucy, who started floating higher and fading faster, spoke.

"Natsu? Happy? I'm dying. I only had a month to live after the battle of Mercurius. I'm beginning—" she hiccupped, "—to disappear now." the tears started forming in the corners of her eyes, but she wouldn't cry. This made everything so much harder. She should have known that her best friends would have tried to follow her.

"WHAT?! This isn't funny Lucy! Now get down here right now!" Natsu demanded, marching towards her and attempting to take her wrist. His pupils went smaller when his fist closed on empty air, his hand floating through her skin. Lucy looked down at him, lips tight.

"I-I can't." She admitted. "it's the end Natsu."

"But don't blame yourself. I couldn't stand watching you die at my feet like that. You're a good person, and you deserve to live on." She reached down and attempted to pet Happy's head, but she forgot and her hand just sunk through. The little blue cat stared at her with wide, pleading eyes. If Natsu was his father, than Lucy, after Lisanna disappeared, was his mother.

The Dragon Slayer was beginning to get angry. "AND YOU DESERVE TO LIVE TOO!" after that, he had no more fight left in him. He dropped to the ground, silent as the tears began to flow freely down his cheeks. "w-why... aren't you sad about this?" he hiccupped softly, holding his hands to his face, "and why didn't you tell me?"

"I am sad... I can't imagine a life without you, or the guild. I couldn't tell you about it because I knew you would try to find an antidote before this, but you wouldn't find one. You would be devastated and blame yourself." Lucy leaned down and caressed his cheek. He didn't feel flesh, like he should have, only a soft warmth. He never wanted to forget Lucy.

She was sassy and loud and weird, and yet his best friend... _More_ than that. "I love you." He whispered hoarsely, knowing she would hear him. Lucy did manage to cry then, starting to float off, higher and higher into the sky. Her glowing skin seemed to match perfectly with the starry night sky above them.

"I love you too." She said, smiling. "I'll always be with you." Her spirits appeared around her, going to accompany her to the final stage. Natsu finally broke, crying and wailing and wishing he could go after her.

But he couldn't.

For once, the dragon couldn't go to protect his princess.

* * *

_ Dear Fairy Tail. _

_ I have so much to say to you, but there isn't enough paper in the world to write it all down. I'm thankful of the incredible things we did together. Of meeting you guys too. My life wouldn't have been exciting without Fairy Tail. _

_ Erza found out my secret and if she did what I asked her to, she's reading this note out loud to you. I know you guys enough that some of you will be crying, or blaming yourselves, or just being stubborn and not believing me, but I've written this letter to thank you guys, and to apologize. I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you before I disappeared. I thought that you guys noticed my strange behaviour over the last month. I can't lie, even though I've tried to. I'm scared. Knowing I'll die in a few days is scary. I really wished I could tell everybody, but then everyone would be sad and gloomy and my last days wouldn't be any fun, right? _

_ Now there are some particular people I need to thank. _

_ To Levy McGarden, my crazy bookworm; I want to name you first because you were my best female friend. I loved talking about new books with you, or arguing about the hottest authors, and you even read my book [and surprisingly enjoyed it.] I know I won't have enough time to complete it, but if you go into my house you'll find three new chapters waiting for you on my desk. I hope you enjoy. _

_ To Cana Alberona, Mira-Jane Strauss, and Erza Scarlet, my older sisters; you guys are like older siblings to me, even if not by blood. I loved hanging out with you guys, whether it was talking about guys or hot pairings or gossip. Watching Cana get drunk, Mira fainting from pairing overload, and Erza smash someone's head in for touching her cake was very amusing and made me laugh. It was fun together, and I'll remember you all. _

_ To Juvia Loxar, Lisanna Strauss, Wendy Marvel, Carla the Exceed, and Levy [again]; I loved chatting with you guys and going shopping and having fun together! You all have your individual quirks and personalities that made me laugh. In specifics, I say to you all—_

_ Juvia, just pick up your guts and ask Gray out directly already! _

_ Wendy, you're a really sweet kid, and I wish I could have seen you grow up to be a mature lady. I hope that you grow up smart and talented just like the other Dragon Slayers. [add more smarts though. ;P ]_

_ Carla, keep looking after Wendy! You're doing a great job and keeping your promise. [Just watch out though, you'll never know when she'll make up a male Dragon Slayer idea!]_

_ Lisanna, don't give up on your dreams, okay? Do it for me. [Or I'll kick your be-hind back to Edolas!] _

_ And Levy, please keep reading and writing! I don't ever want to see you stop. Read until your eyeballs fall out! _

_ To Gray Fullbuster, [and, what the heck] Gajeel Redfox; you guys always made me laugh until I started crying. I loved your childish fights and how much stupidity you guys contained. Both of you are funny, annoying, and incredibly stubborn. _

_ Gray; thank you for protecting me in the direst of times. I enjoyed working with you on missions, and hanging out with you at the guild. [NOTE; work on that stripping habit! ;D]_

_ Gajeel; I know you're probably just looking away and grumbling under your breath, but I just wanted for you to know that GET YOUR DUMB ASS OVER TO LEVY AND ASK HER OUT, YOU STUPID STUBBORN METALHEAD! _

_ To Happy the Exceed; even though you are annoying and pry too much in my personal life, I can never stay mad at your cute little face for long. You've stayed faithfully by Natsus side for years, and you've never given up in times of need. Keep flying high Happy! [and DON'T give up on Carla!]_

_ And, most of all, to Natsu, my dear friend. You were the one who brought me to Fairy Tail in the first place. You are an amazing, fun, crazy, loving, childish Dragon Slayer who can accomplish amazing feats [and yet still gets sick on a train.] You invited me to be part of Team Natsu, and along with Happy we have had fun adventures laughing together. I don't know how you're reacting to this, but I have a slight idea. Don't be angry Natsu. It wasn't your fault. It was my decision, and my only wish is that I had more time. _

_ More time to tell you how I felt. You are an amazing person. Stupid and dense, but amazing. You have always helped me through personal, mental, and physical problems by being my anchor. You have been my guiding light since almost the very beginning. And I want to thank you for it. Without you, I would be lost and wouldn't have the courage to stand up for myself. _

_ Or the courage to gather my guts and just tell you. I love you, Natsu Dragneel. I never thought that you'd get romance, or the concept of 'liking' someone else, so I just watched you from a distance. I didn't know when I started developing feelings for you, and I feel guilty that I could only tell you after my death. _

_ But Natsu, please don't be angry. I know you will probably get angry and possibly do very stupid things to get me back. Please don't. It would hurt me from up in the heavens watching you spend your own time trying to find me. it's impossible, and I just want you to move on. I want everyone to move on and live to the fullest, Fairy Tail style. _

_ To finish, I just want to say that I'll always be watching over you guys. I'm happy that I got to spend my final days with Fairy Tail. I hope that you will all take this letter into consideration, and move on but never forget me. _

_ From Lucy_

Erza closed the letter, tears flowing down her face. It was hard to read the note without stopping, but for Lucy, she did it. She looked around the guild. Everyone was shocked into silence. The Knight swallowed.

"Lucy sacrificed all but a month to save our lives in the battle of Mercurius, and we should never forget her." Erza looked down, not trying to wipe the tears off her face. Lucy was her partner too.

All around the guild, people had different reactions. Levy was sobbing into her hands, and Gajeel was trying to comfort her. Mira had dropped the glass she was cleaning, staring at Erza, shell-shocked. Cana had actually stopped drinking her beer. Lisanna and Juvia were hugging one another, and Wendy and Carla were crying softly. Gray was only wearing his boxers, a sign of his distress, looking up at Erza hopelessly. Happy had flown up to the rafters, and soft sniffles would be heard.

Natsu was trembling, his eyes hooded but you could clearly see the tears that fell down his face. He knew Lucy had deserved to live. "Happy, let's go." He said quietly, stomping out of the guild. Happy, with a tear-stained face, took off and followed him out the doors.

* * *

It was night time, exactly four months after Natsu and Happy continued searching for Lucy. They had stopped for the night on a grassy hill, and ironically, it wasn't too far where they met Lucy at Hargeon. On his back, arms cradled to support his head, Natsu lay on the bed of grass. Happy had curled up, sleeping, on the Dragon Slayer's chest.

The starry night sky was above them, a number of bright stars twinkling up in the heavens. It only reminded him on Lucy, which was why it was his favourite past-time at night. He pointed out the constellations Igneel taught him.

"There's Leo, that stupid big cat," he mumbled quietly. "And Virgo, the maiden, and... Taurus?" he searched more, until he found something particular. Without thinking, he sat up, throwing Happy off his chest.

"Happy, Happy, Happy!" he cried. Pointing to a cluster of stars, he looked at his barely-awake friend. "I found Lucy!" the little cat was up instantly, moving next to the Dragon Slayer and squinting.

"What do you mean, found Lucy?" he asked, looking up at the starry night sky.

Natsu pointed. "That constellation wasn't there before. And it looks like a girl. You can even see the whip."

Happy looked at him. "We found Lucy! But she turned into a constellation?"

Natsu looked up, happy and content that they had found their nakama. He needed to know she was okay, and the Dragon Slayer wished he were there with her, but at least she was safe. Sighing, he propped himself up on his elbow, and raised his index finger up into the air, grinning.

He swore he saw one of the stars, right where her eye would have been, blink.


End file.
